


Finally Found It

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [56]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood Kink, Character Death, Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 19:37:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n and Dean finally arrive in Sunnydale, looking for the thing they’ve been searching for.





	Finally Found It

The men overlooked the town, staring at it, feeling the power coming from this place, knowing they were finally in the right place after centuries.

_“This must be it!”_

_Y/n and Dean stepped into the small town, the little children crying, running around the patch of land, the huts smoking with the fires that suggested food was being prepared._

_A woman came out of her house, her green bliaut blowing in the wind._

_“You are not welcome, demon. Begone!”_

_She waved her hand, sending y/n flying into a tree, Dean on the grass next to him._

_“You wench! You dare harm me?”_

_The woman scoffed, lifting her hand again, a light growing in her palm._

_“You shall not get what you seek. Leave and I shall spare your life”._

_Y/n chuckled, pointing at her and flicking his wrist, transforming her into a porcelain doll._

_“My dear, I am beyond you”._

_He threw the doll into the open fire, the stench of burning flesh filling the little community._

_They stepped into the house, y/n clearing the space with his magic and watching as the floor crumbled beneath his feet, levitating in the air as he finally saw the doorway._

_He poured his potion and magic into it, watching as it lit up for a few seconds, before going dim again._

_“This isn’t powerful enough. We need a bigger one”, Dean commented, once again seeing the disappointment on y/n’s face._

_“You think I don’t know that, Dean? I’ve been doing this longer than you. I know what I need”, he snapped._

_Dean quietened down, knowing not to mess with y/n._

_“I’m sorry. I just-I need to find the right one. I’ve been looking for centuries. I need it”._

_Dean stepped forward, wrapping his arms around y/n’s waist from behind, his chin on the man’s shoulder._

_“We will find it. No matter how long it takes, I promise you. I will make it my mission to find it for you”._

_Y/n smiled, leaning his head against Dean’s, kissing him on the cheek._

_“Thank you”._

They set out for any possible allies in the town, needing to know their information, and whether or not they could do this successfully.

Y/n knew he had the right place.

The power here was incredible.

It filled his veins, his blood pumping as his magic spread to every cell in his body, reacting to the power that was his for the taking.

There was one vampire they heard of. 

Spike.

He was feared for a moment in time, a ruthless and bloodthirsty vampire.

He would be perfect to help them with this.

“Who the hell is it this time?”

Spike turned around, sensing someone in his crypt once again.

“Well? Gonna introduce yourself?”

“Don’t need to. You’ll know of us soon. Where can we find the Slayer?”

Spike squinted his eyes at them, crossing his arms.

“And why would I tell you?”

“Because my baby asked nicely”, the other one gritted out.

The white haired vampire began laughing, slapping his hand on his thigh as he sat on top of the sarcophagus.

“Your ‘baby’? Really, dude?”

Y/n glared at the man, stepping forward.

Spike reacted quickly, jumping off and raring his teeth, his face scrunching up.

Dean did the same, except his teeth were different.

Every single one morphed into fangs, sharper and longer than any Spike had seen before.

His eyes widened at the realization, backing down and bowing to the men.

“I see you know of us. So you should also know, I don’t like waiting. Now tell me-where can I find the Slayer?”

Spike knew he should answer.

These were the legendary Winchesters. 

Dean. And his husband, Y/n.

The Winchesters were vampires, older and more powerful than any, even the Turok-Han. 

Y/n, well, he was a witch originally.

Turned when he fell in love with the green eyed vampire.

The mix of their potent blood amplified his powers, becoming the most feared creature in existence.

Almost all vampires thought they were myths, scary stories spread around the magical world.

Yet here they were, stood before him as they demanded information.

However, Spike wasn’t going to pass this on.

He was terrified, but Buffy was the woman he loved.

He wasn’t going to give her up.

“I don’t know of a Slayer. There isn’t one here”.

“Come on, sweetie. Tell me what I need and I’ll give you more power than you could imagine. You know how powerful we are. I can make you just as strong as us, make you feared throughout the world. No vampire would ever challenge you. You could take what you want. Do what you want. Be what you want”.

Spike stayed silent.

Y/n’s offer was amazing, but that was something the old Spike would do.

He was different now.

He needed Buffy to know he changed, that he was going to help instead.

“I-I don’t know wh-where she is”, he stuttered out.

Spike hoped they’d accept his lie, but y/n could see the fear rolling off him, along with the dishonesty.

Y/n rolled his eyes, his nostrils flaring with rage.

“I knew I liked Angelus better than you. He spoke of you, but I never understood the fascination. But now? Well…I hate liars!”

Y/n pressed his finger to the blonde man’s head and pulled away, watching as his veins grew red all the way down his body, his eyes, nose and ears leaking with blood.

“Painful little spell. You won’t be dying any time soon though, sweetie. Just gonna be on the floor. Writhing in pain. Unable to move or speak. It’ll end in a month or so”.

Y/n and Dean walked towards the entrance of the crypt, Dean exiting as y/n looked back at the bloody and whimpering man on the floor.

“Oh, and time for a little spell to keep anyone coming in and saving you. Shouldn’t have lied. I detest liars”.

He waved his hand, mumbling a few words and then walking away, leaving the vampire alone in the cold crypt, feeling his life fade away, slowly and excruciatingly painfully.

Y/n and Dean made their way to a little house they decided they liked the look of, y/n snapping his fingers, turning the parents and the child into dust and flushing them down the toilet.

They stayed there for a few days, y/n watching the town, connecting to all the cameras there and observing, studying the Slayer’s movements. Her routine.

“We’re so close. You think it’ll work this time?”

Y/n nodded, looking at Dean and stepping forward, sitting down in his lap, his hands around the man’s neck.

“Of course it will. It’s different. I can feel it. In my blood. It’s here. I know it. We can finally do it”.

Dean chuckled, giddy from finally completing their mission after almost two millennia.

_**PARIS, 1870.** _

_“Here. Right here. Bring her to me. All of them”._

_Dean dragged the woman forward, the others in front of him, terrified at what was happening._

_“S’il vous plait laissez nous aller”._

_Y/n huffed, waving his hand._

_“Say that again”._

_“Please, let us go”._

_She was shocked at her sudden change in language._

_“Spell, love. But no can do. You see, I need you all for this. So-sorry”, he said mockingly, dragging her to the large stone on the floor and slashing at her throat._

_Her blood ran down, filling up the ridges and patterns on the slab._

_“Another”._

_Dean threw the next man to y/n, who killed him with as much ease, watching as the blood filled the crevices up._

_By the end, the stone was glowing red, shining as it shifted._

_“It’s opening. We actually did it”._

_They watched with wide eyes, seeing the fiery cavern appear, y/n able to feel all the power._

_He stepped forward, attempting to enter._

_“Don’t!”_

_Dean pulled him back just before the entrance could slam shut on his arm._

_“Shit! It was meant to work this time. Why the fuck doesn’t it work?!”_

_He yelled with such anger, the floor around them shook, the rocks around them shaking and sending rubble down._

_“Calm down. We’ll get it. We can’t give up. Not yet”._

_Y/n nodded into Dean’s chest as he was held, calming himself down before leaving, the bodies being found by passer-by’s as the men left, hunting down another, hoping it wouldn’t take them as long as this one did._

Y/n rode Dean hard, bouncing up and down on his cock, letting it hit his prostate.

“Do that thing”.

Y/n giggled, placing his hands on Dean’s firm chest and pushing his magic in, making Dean more bloodthirsty than usual.

His eyes grew red, the veins around his eyes glowing and popping, all his fangs growing.

He latched onto y/n’s neck, biting down hard as he sucked, y/n’s head falling back in pleasure.

“Feed, Dean. Feed on me. Drink me. I’m yours”.

Dean continued drinking, sucking up the blood as he thrust harder and stronger, the blood y/n was supplying giving him power.

“Shit, Dean. I’m gonna cum. Don’t stop, baby. Don’t stop. Don’t stop”.

Y/n clenched his ass tight, his hips thrusting up as he came, his own fangs emerging as he bit down on Dean’s neck, sucking the blood of his mate.

The tightening triggered Dean’s own orgasm, cumming hard in y/n, filling his ass with cum.

After cleaning up, y/n watched the three teenagers, noticing something he hadn’t before.

The witch realized that the hunter often had a human, and another female witch with her.

A powerful one at that.

Even through the screen, he could sense her power, feel the raw energy she contained within her.

“She might be a problem. Go watch her. See how much of her magic she is in control of”.

Dean nodded, briskly walking out of the house as he set off to the girl’s location.

Y/n waited for his return a few hours later.

“So?”

“Weak. I could sense the power around her, but she has no mastery over it. Not compared to you. She shouldn’t be a problem”.

Y/n nodded, setting out his plan to take them all down at once.

They waited almost a week, until the group came knocking down the door, literally.

“Can I help you?” y/n inquired, keeping a cool head, not threated by the woman with a scythe in her hand, the other with swirls of magic.

“Cut the crap. Where the hell is Spike? Why the hell have you been following us?”

Y/n chuckled, standing and clicking his fingers.

The teenagers lost their balance slightly, now finding themselves in the outdoors, an empty field surrounded by trees and plants.

Willow began conjuring up more magic, y/n looking at her and sighing mockingly.

“My love. You cannot compare to me. Please, don’t try.”

The red head stuttered and froze, feeling terrified.

She wasn’t all that confident with her magic anymore, not after everything that happened.

And the tone of his voice, the power emanating from him, she could tell how experienced and powerful he was in his use of magic.

“Answer us! What the hell do you want?”

“Patience, dear. We have all the time in the world. You’re Buffy Summers, right? The legendary Slayer. The Chosen One. Your name has been flying around the world. Killed The Master? I’m impressed. He always was a desperate little boy”.

She stared at him, unsure about his motivation.

He hated The Master? 

Most vampires aspired to be like him, help him and take over.

“What do you want? Why are you here?”

“The Hellmouth. Where is it?”

Buffy’s eyes darted to her friends, worried about why someone else wanted the damn thing.

“Sweetie, I’m a witch. And a damn good one at that. Maybe tell your friend to keep his thoughts a little quieter. Come on, Deanie. Time to go back to school”.

The men disappeared, leaving the teenagers in the field, needing to get back to the school and stop whatever the hell the two men wanted.

It took them days to get back to Sunnydale, apparently having been sent all the way to Canada.

Of course, this gave them the whole problem of crossing the border.

But a bit of persuasion from Willow, the officers let them through, hitching a ride with a few strangers, before they made it back.

As soon as they entered the town, they ran to the school, running to the entrance of the Hellmouth.

Nothing.

Y/n was nowhere to be seen. 

Dean wasn’t there either. 

No blood. Bodies. Monsters.

Nothing.

“Where the hell is he?”

“Come on, Dean. Summon him”.

Dean nodded, cutting his palm and letting the blood pour onto the pouch in the crossroads.

“Boys? What can I do you for?”

Y/n rolled his eyes, holding his hand up as shackles appeared around the demon’s hands.

“What the bloody hell are you doing?”

“Sorry, Crowley. Need you for something. You can do it willingly, or we’ll take what we need”.

Crowley scowled at them, nodding as he listened to their requests.

“That’s bloody insane! You have no idea what you could unleash!”

“Oh, but I do. I’ve been living longer than most and believe me, when I finally get my way, I’ll be more powerful than you could imagine. Unfortunately, that involves you having to die. Sorry. For what it’s worth, I always was fond of you”.

Y/n and Dean drove back to the little town from Lebanon, driving in the impala.

It had been a while since they’d been in Baby.

Dean had taken a liking to cars when they were invented, thinking they were nifty little things.

Of course, it was the 67 impala that got his attention, loving it at first sight.

Rolling back into town, y/n and Dean headed for the Hellmouth.

“It’s here. I can feel it”.

They stepped through the crack in the wall, to see the large slab of metal, similar to the ones they’d discovered over the years, but more elegant and beautiful than the rest.

“Knew you’d be back”.

Y/n and Dean turned to the source of the cocky voice, seeing Buffy and Willow there, Xander stood behind them.

“Yes. We were hoping you would. Kind of need you for our plan”.

Willow released a bolt of magic without hesitation, hitting Dean and throwing him back.

He looked down, his chest bleeding for the first time in 300 years.

Y/n turned to the group, his eyes glowing white with power and rage.

“How dare you! You insignificant little pest!”

He snapped his fingers, Willow exploding into nothing, blood splattering all over her friends, who froze, shocked.

“W-Willow?”

Y/n turned his head to Xander this time, lifting him in the air with his magic and slamming him down over and over, his face bashing into the hardened floor, disfiguring it and letting the blood drain.

Buffy was left on her own, her friends dead in a matter of seconds, unable to compute that they were actually gone.

“Y-you killed them”, she whimpered, y/n smiling at her with a sickeningly sweet grin.

“Shouldn’t have messed with me, love. I told you, I am more powerful than anything you could imagine. Now, I need your blood. So, be a dear and die”.

Y/n forced her back into the wall, her head slamming against it with a vile crack.

She fell to the floor, her vision blurry as she attempted to stand, her legs giving out.

He grabbed her by her hair, dragging her to one of the points of the star on the Hellmouth entrance.

Waving his hand, the blood that was Willow collected together, y/n directing it to another point, hovering over it.

Snapping his fingers, Crowley and another man showed up in front of him.

“Crowley. Cole. Time for you to play your part in this”.

He flicked his finger, the men’s necks slicing open as he once again held them up above their own points of the star, but not before he extracted their souls, holding them in his hand.

“Dean. It’s time”.

The green eyed man nodded, stepping forward and closing his eyes.

Y/n plunged his free hand into Dean’s heart, ripping it out and watching as Dean collapsed to the floor, lifeless.

He squeezed the heart, extracting one final soul.

An angel’s.

Castiel.

Once he had the three souls in his hand, he squeezed the heart, letting the blood drip to the point, along with everyone else’s.

The blood travelled of its own will, covering the path laid out by the grooves, until they all converged.

Y/n watched with glee as the Hellmouth fully opened, revealing hell to him, the Turok-Hans marching, the flames heating him up.

He stepped in, looking around and noticing each of the older vampires looking at him.

He smiled, using both hands to push the three souls together, before ingesting them all, feeling his power grow.

He recited the spell, opening his arms wide as he felt it work.

The souls of each and every creature in the realm absorbed into his own, filling him with more power than he ever thought was possible.

Until there was but one left.

“The First Evil?”

The robed figure appeared before him, looming over him.

Y/n smiled at it, before clicking his fingers, the most powerful creature in the universe being sucked into him as well.

Y/n adjusted his body to the new power, testing it out as he thought of Dean.

The man reappeared at his side, resurrected and whole.

“It worked?”

Y/n nodded, being lifted by his man who twirled him around in glee. 

“We did it, Dean. We finally did it!”

Y/n grabbed Dean’s face, kissing him as the man kissed back, their lips moving against each other’s, Dean silently asking y/n for entrance into his mouth, which he willingly gave.

They stayed there for a while, not caring about the heat of hell, or the fact that y/n was glowing with energy, his newfound power radiating off him.

“I love you”.

“I love you too. Now, I think we can do it”.

Dean nodded, anticipating the moment he had been waiting for.

Y/n snapped his fingers, the little girl forming before his eyes, her body dressed in her little dress that she used to love, the straw doll in her hand.

“Papa? Dada?”

The men nodded, watching with tears as their daughter stepped towards them.

The daughter who they loved with all their heart when they found her abandoned outside a village.

The daughter who filled their lives with happiness.

The daughter who was taken from them in an attack by the villagers, who knew of the men’s relationship and called them demons.

Y/n couldn’t save her, having stopped using his magic for years at that point, not knowing if it would hurt her.

Dean wasn’t a vampire yet, only watching as the villagers took her.

They found her body a few days later, cold and frozen as the villagers forgot about her, leaving her to die in the cold.

Dean left, not able to deal with it, while y/n’s heart turned dark, determined to get his revenge and get his daughter back.

Dean came back to him later, needing y/n in his life despite their loss.

The loss of their daughter.

But now she was back.

They had finally finished their mission.

They finally had the one thing they needed.

Y/n teleported them away, leaving behind the now empty Hell and opened Hellmouth, five bodies left behind as y/n and Dean left for a life with the daughter they promised to never lose again. 


End file.
